The present invention relates to exercisers, and more particularly to a transportable abdominal exerciser.
Massaging device has been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,022 issued on Nov. 21, 1933 to J. V. Hunt. The device comprises a ball held in a semi-spherical frame equipped with a handle that can be manually grasped for applying pressure with the ball, for example on a person""s abdominal area. A motor mounted inside a casing attached to the frame allows for vibration of the ball on the abdominal area, where an alleged fat reduction in this area. However, this apparatus is disadvantageous in that it does not fully exercise the abdominal muscles, and one is required to manually hold the device while applying pressure on his abdominal area for the device to have an effect: this can become uncomfortable and tedious, with little or no effective results in abdominal muscles strengthening.
Reducing apparatus has been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,470 issued on Apr. 5, 1949 to G. G. Norris. The apparatus comprises a resilient sphere, which can be rolled on a flat surface or on a concaved transverse member disposed along a wall. Areas of the body such as hips and waist may be reduced of excessive fatness through the action of the body part while in contact with the sphere. However, the sphere of this apparatus does not have a free-rolling action and the apparatus is not stand-alone in that for the sphere to have an effect a minimum of two points of contact must be given to the sphere to keep it balanced; this requires the user to constantly change position, which can become discomforting and troublesome.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an abdominal exerciser that obviates the above noted disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide an abdominal exerciser that allows for a simple way to exercise a person""s abdominal muscles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an abdominal exerciser for reducing purposes, on which a body part such as the abdomen, waist and/or hips can be applied for pressuring, massaging, rolling and pounding actions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an abdominal exerciser to which a person can adapt various level of pressure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stand alone abdominal exerciser liberating arms and legs which can be mounted at various angles on a more sophisticated structure alone or together with other similar exercisers to ease and facilitate the use by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an abdominal exerciser that is easy to build, manufacture and maintain, and adaptable to various comfort level by using adaptable balls and with or without an absorbing material installed below the exerciser.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an abdominal exerciser that is self-contained for good protection and easy transportation.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be in part obvious from an inspection of the accompanying drawings and a careful consideration of the following description.
The present invention consists of an abdominal exerciser device that comprises a self-standing casing member freely movably supporting an exercising member having an exposed surface protruding upward from the casing for contacting a user""s body part, a hollowed cover connecting to the casing member and protecting the exposed surface from outside environment when the device is unused, and a handgrip for hand-carrying the device.
Preferably, the device includes a carrier having an adjustment member mounted thereon to adjust position of the casing member relative to the carrier.
Preferably, the adjustment member is an absorber supporting the casing member, thereby providing shock absorption and resiliency within the exerciser device.
Preferably, the casing member pivotally connects to the carrier, thus allowing for angular adjustment of the casing member relative to the carrier.
Preferably, the cover includes a locking member to lock the same to the casing member, thus preventing the exercising member from being exposed during transportation of the device.
Preferably, the carrier includes at least one caster rollably supporting the device.
Preferably, the handgrip is telescopic to extend away from the caster.
Preferably, the exercising member is a ball, the casing member has at least one substantially upwardly oriented cavity with at least three bearing members secured therein, the ball removably and partially engaging the cavity and freely rollably engaging bearing members, the exposed surface of the ball protruding out from the casing member.
Preferably, at least three bearing members are all coplanar and engaging the ball at their respective apex point and apex points forming a plane substantially intersecting the ball at a substantially mid-depth of the cavity.
Preferably, the casing member includes a top flange secured thereto and having a circular opening of a diameter slightly larger than the diameter of the ball, the opening is substantially centered with respect to bearing members, the exposed surface of the ball protruding out from the casing member through the circular opening.
Alternatively, the casing member includes a top flange secured thereto and having a circular opening of a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the ball, the opening is substantially centered with respect to bearing members, the exposed surface of the ball protruding out from the casing member through the circular opening.
Preferably, the casing member includes an additional substantially upwardly oriented cavities with at least three additional bearing members for each of the additional cavities and respectively secured therein, and one additional ball partially removably engaging each one of the additional cavities and freely rollably engaging its respective additional bearing members, cavities being in close proximity to each other.
Alternatively, the exercising member is a roller, the casing member has at least two bearing members secured thereto, the roller freely rollably engaging bearing members, the exposed surface of the roller radially protruding out from the casing member.
Preferably, the exposed surface has an axially curved shape.
Preferably, the casing member has additional bearing members secured thereto, said device includes an additional roller freely rollably engaging said additional bearing members and having an exposed surface radially protruding out from the casing member.
Preferably, the exercising member is made out of a resilient material.
Preferably, the carrier has a pad connected to a bottom surface thereof to prevent displacement of the carrier relative to an underlying surface.